It is known to use a communication device comprising a receiver and a data processing unit intended to receive a signal coming from the receiver and process this received signal as a frame of a communication mode.
Such a type of known device allows in particular carrying out the remote control of an actuator for a building mobile equipment, particularly of the closing type, for example a door, a gate or a window, or of the sun protection, the multimedia projection screen or even the ventilation hatch type.
Different existing types of communications protocols allow carrying out such a remote control. Particularly, document EP1696402 describes such a type of protocol. Protocols known under the names corresponding to registered trademarks RTS®, io-homecontrol®, z-wave®, or Zigbee® are also used for these purposes.
It appears however that the frequency bands usable for a communication on the basis of the aforementioned protocols are distinct according to countries or different regions. Thus, each device should be specific to one type of protocol and one determined frequency band, and is thus specific to a country or a given region.
This absence of harmonization of the authorized and thus usable radio frequencies between the countries leads to the manufacture of products specific to each country so that this product communicates on the authorized frequency band.
A production strategy of this type tends to segment the production of the product batches, each batch being specific to an area corresponding to a set of countries or regions that use the same types of frequency bands and/or protocols, and to use different product references for each distinct batch.
This results in an increase in the costs and complexity of manufacture of the products, given the significant number of batches and their small size. Similarly the product testings are multiplied by the number of batches. Finally, a significant non-moving stock is constituted because a batch can only be sold in the area specific to it, and it is not possible to use the stock of a given batch to compensate for an exceptional request concerning a different area.